Without You
"All my dreams and all the lights mean Nothing without you" 'Intro' Without You is Track 13 on Lana's Born to Die: Deluxe Edition album, as part of the three bonus songs available on that edition along with Lucky Ones and Lolita. It was written by Grant and Sacha Skarbek, and is 3 minutes 49 seconds long. It is registered on both her BMI and her ASCAP. Two demos have leaked online. One is pretty similar to the chosen version. The other has slightly different lyrics. For instance the chorus; Hello, hello, Boy can you hear me? I can be your china doll if you like it when i fall I know, I know, it's kinda scary I'm falling down, down down, down But it means nothing, without you All the dreams and all the lights mean Nothing without you And in the second verse the change from "Can you picture it? Babe, that life we could've lived" to "Can you picture this? Honey can you picture this?" And finally the last two lines of the third verse were changed to "Living life on the run, living life out loud. It was nothing like what it seemed." Live performances can also be found. It is a lovelorn song. 'Lyrics' Everything I want, I have Money, notoriety and rivieras I even think I found God In the flashbulbs of the pretty cameras Pretty cameras, pretty cameras Am I glamorous? Tell me, am I glamorous? Hello, hello, Ca-can you hear me? I can be your china doll if you wanna see me fall Boy you're so dope, your love is deadly Tell me life is beautiful, they all think I have it all I've nothing without you All my dreams and all the lights mean Nothing without you Summertime is nice and hot And my life is sweet like vanilla is Gold and silver lined my heart But burned into my brain are these stolen images Stolen images, baby stolen images Can you picture it? Babe, that life we could've lived Hello, hello Ca-can you hear me? I can be your china doll if you like to see me fall Boy you're so dope, your love is deadly Tell me life is beautiful, they all think I have it all I've nothing without you All my dreams and all the lights mean Nothing without you We were two kids just trying to get out Lived on the dark side of the American dream We would dance all night, play our music loud but when we grew up, nothing was what it seemed Hello, hello, Ca-can you hear me? I can be your china doll if you like to see me fall Boy you're so dope, your love is deadly Tell me life is beautiful, they think that I have it all I've nothing without you All my dreams and all the lights mean Nothing without you Hello, hello, Ca-can you hear me? I can be your china doll if you like to see me fall Boy you're so dope, your love is deadly Tell me life is beautiful, they think that I have it all I've nothing without you All my dreams and all the lights mean Nothing without you All my dreams and all the lights mean Nothing if I can't have you